Draco y la bola mágica
by nagiinii
Summary: Por error, Draco Malfoy descubre una bola mágica que le permite ver el futuro o espiar a la gente. ¡Descubre lo que hacen en la intimidad los personajes de Harry Potter en este divertido fic! Y sobre todo, dejen sus reviews y diviértanse. Crítica al OoC
1. La bola mágica

_Draco descubre una bola mágica que habla y que le permite ver el futuro o espiar a la gente. Pero él sólo puede elegir una de las dos opciones. ¿Qué hará? Diviertanse con el fic y dejen sus reviews :)_

* * *

**1. La bola mágica**

Draco caminaba contento por su casa, la mansión Malfoy

Draco caminaba contento por su casa, la mansión Malfoy. Le desagradaba mucho tener a esos patanes en casa, detestaba tener al Lord en casa. Ese llorica al que le daba miedo una mosca. Todos estaban instalados en su casa, cada uno en una habitación. Incluso habían instalado al Lord en su habitación, mientras él tenía que dormir en un diván que había en el sótano.

Mientras caminaba, se topó con los Carrow, que se estaban lanzando excrementos de rata el uno al otro a modo de juego. "Qué asco de gente" pensó Draco.

-¿A que no me das? – gritó Amicus animadamente.

-¡Cálla, bola de sebo! – gritó Alecto, mientras lanzaba un excremente que le dio a Amicus en plena cara.

"Panda de gilipollas que tengo metida en casa" pensó. Siguió caminando por el pasillo y se encontró con una habitación extraña, que, aunque viviera en esa casa, no había visto nunca. Puso cara de WTF y entró. Estaba completamente vacía salvo por una mesita que había en el fondo con una bola de cristal. Sintió curiosidad y se acercó. Se sentó en la silla que había en frente de la bola y la examinó.

-¿Podrá ver el futuro? – preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Y no solo eso, chico! ¡También puedo mostrarte lo que está haciendo ahora mismo la persona que tú quieras ver! – dijo una voz animada.

-Pero...¿qué coño? – dijo poniendo cara de retrasado mental - ¿Quién mierda eres? – preguntó al aire.

-Chico, aquí abajo – dijo la voz.

Draco miró hacia el suelo, pero no había nada.

-¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa? – dijo la voz - ¡En la mesa, imbécil, soy la bola!

-¡Joder! – dijo asustado - ¿qué hace una bola de cristal parlante en mi casa?

-No me lo preguntes, sólo soy una bola mágica. Y bien... – dijo - ¿qué quieres que te muestre? Puedo mostrarte el futuro con total claridad...o bien puedo mostrarte lo que está haciendo la persona que tú quieras.

-Pues yo... – balbuceó.

-¡Pero una cosa, chico! ¿Puedo llamarte "chico"? Bah, no importa, te llamaré como quiera – dijo la bola alegremente – sólo puedes usarme de una forma, puedes elegir entre usarme como objeto espiatorio o como ventanita al futuro, tú decides.

-Pero...¿podré usarte más veces o sólo una? – "¿Qué coño hago hablando con una bola de cristal?" pensó.

-Podrás usarme las que quieras, si eliges ver el futuro podrás ver lo que quieras cuántas veces quieras y si eliges espiar, espiarás a todas las personas que elijas, ¿queda claro, chico? – dijo la bola.

-Sí – dijo Draco.

-Bien, chico, tú eliges.

Draco puso su mejor cara de intelectual (ojos en blanco y boca abierta, todo un Einstein) y pensó qué opción escogería. Al cabo de unos largos minutos se decidió. (Le costó al pobre).

-Está bien, elijo espiar.

-Bonita opción, chico – dijo la bola alegremente - ¿a quién quieres espiar?


	2. Voldy y las marcas

********

2. Volddie y las marcas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido ya a quién vas a espiar?

-Mmmm...no.

-¡Pues hazlo de una maldita vez, no tengo todo el día, tengo cosas importantes que hacer! – gritó la bola.

-¿Pero qué dices? Eres una bola de cristal, no tienes cosas importantes que hacer – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

-Ya, pero me aburres, chico – dijo la bola – decídete ya.

Draco pensó en quién quería ver primero. Y...¡eureka! escogió al que peor le caía de toda la casa: el Lord.

-Ya he decidido, quiero ver lo que está haciendo el Lord en la habitación.

-Buena elección – dijo – acércate más a mi para poder ver mejor.

Draco se acercó a la bola con la boca abierta.

-Puaj, que mal te huele el aliento, chico, ¿has probado a lavarte los dientes? – dijo la bola.

-¡Oh, cállate! – dijo Draco.

Observó y observó. En el interior de la bola, un humo rojo apareció hasta disiparse y mostrar una imagen nítida del pequeño (bueno, no tan pequeño) Volddie, con su "preciosa" Nagini. El Lord estaba sentado en una butaca.

_-¡Naginiiiiiiii!! – gritó Volddie - ¡Joder, Nagini, estate quieta de una puta vez! – gritó._

_Su serpiente estaba mordisqueando algo que parecían unos zapatos. Voldemort se acercó a ella corriendo y gritando furioso. Al verlo, Nagini se deslizó y se tumbó en la cama poniendo ojos de cordero degollado._

_-¡Pero serás...!! – gritó indignado - ¡Has roto mis preciosos zapatos de Edición Limitada de Victorio & Lucchino! – dijo el Lord lloriqueando._

_Nagini lo miró poniendo ojitos._

_-¡No, no me mires así! ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¿quieres que te convierta en un cinturón digno de Gucci? – la serpiente negó con la cabeza - ¡Pues más vale que te estés quieta! ¿Por qué siempre la tomas con mis cosas? ¿No podrías romper la ropa de los Carrow, siempre tienes que venir a romperme mis galas de marca?_

_Nagini puso cara de asco al oír el nombre de los Carrow._

_-Vale, tienes razón, la ropa de los Carrow no tiene que ser muy apetitosa – admitió – Pero podrías atacar la de los Malfoy, que es igual de cara._

_El Lord abrió su armario y una mueca de horror cubrió su feo rostro. Horrorizado, vio como sus carísimas prendas estaban destrozadas. Sólo se habían salvado unos pantalones del mercadillo y unos calcetines de los chinos._

_-¡Nagini, te mato! – gritó._

_Nagini esquivó a su amo, el cual se había abalanzado sobre ella, le dio un golpe con la cola y el Lord cayó al suelo maldiciendo. Ésta se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con la boca. Miró a su amo que la miraba con odio, le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua. A continuación salió por la puerta. Entonces el Lord se levantó y corrió tras Nagini._

_-¡Serpiente del demonio, ven aquí que te voy a cortar en cachitos y transformarte en un bolso con cinturón a juego! – gritó._

_El Lord salió disparado detrás de la serpiente. Tan deprisa como iba, se chocó con el pobre Pettigrew._

_-¡Mierda, Pettigrew, rata asquerosa, atrapa a la serpiente! – gritó Volddie enfadado._

_-_No quiero ver más – dijo Draco – creo que es suficiente.

-Excelente – dijo la bola - ¿quién es la próxima víctima? – dijo con malicia.

* * *

_Tal vez os preguntareis por qué Draco puede entender lo que le dice el Lord a Nagini. La respuesta es sencilla, él no le está hablando en pársel. ¿Y por qué Nagini entiende a la perfección lo que el Lord le dice? Mmmm...eso es un misterio, os dejo que lo imagineis xDD_

_Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo :) y no olviden dejar un review si les ha gustado :)_


	3. Parkinson y su secreta obsesión

**3. Parkinson y su secreta obsesión**

-Mmmm...creo que quiero observar qué esta haciendo Pansy en este momento – dijo el rubio.

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué esta haciendo la señorita Parkinson? Porque no te va a gustar nada, chico – dijo la bola maliciosamente.

-Venga, muéstralo – ordenó poniendo cara de malo malísimo, la misma que el Doctor Maligno de Austin Powers.

Dentro de la bola brotó un humo marrón verdoso que se asemejaba al color de la mierda de paloma. "Será esencia de Parkinson?" pensó Draco "Si lo es...es totalmente repulsiva" pensó asqueado. Cuando el humo se disipó, apareció un cuarto oscuro, que parecía una despensa. En una esquina, espatarrada en el suelo, se encontraba Pansy Parkinson.

-Oh, Dios mío, qué placer – dijo la tía loca, que estaba hablando sola - ¡Esto está delicioso! – gritó.

_Estaba comiendo como una auténtica puerca. Alrededor suya había de todo: cajas de grageas de Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, cajas de ranas de chocolate, ambas vacías, claro, envoltorios de chicle explosivo y una gran montaña de envoltorios vacíos de bollos y golosinas muggles._

_-¡Qué delicia! – dijo rechupeteando con pasión el envoltorio de una chocolatina._

_Tenia toda la cara manchada de chocolate y el pelo impregnado de chicle._

-Puaj, qué asco de tía – dijo Draco.

_-¡Mierda! – exclamó de pronto – ¡se me ha acabado la bollería muggle! ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! – gritó._

_-¡¿Qué cojones quieres?! – gritó una voz áspera de mujer._

_-¡Cómprame más napolitanas de chocolate!_

_-¡¿Otra vez te estas poniendo como una foca?! – gritó la mujer._

_Se oyeron unos pasos que bajaban decididos una escalera y la puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió, iluminando aquel estercolero lleno de golosinas._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Pansy? – dijo la mujer, furiosa._

_-¿Es que no me has oído, zopenca? ¡Que me compres más napolitanas de chocolate! – gritó como la zorra malcriada que era._

_-¡Sal de ahí, Pansy! ¡Tu padre y yo te educamos para que pescaras un hombre asquerosamente rico y vas y te pones así!_

_-¿Pero qué me estas contando, alcohólica de mierda? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me coma dos o tres bollitos? – dijo Pansy, indignada._

_-¡Si te sigues poniendo como una foca ese tal Malfoy no querrá casarse contigo!_

_-¿Ah, no? ¡Claro que lo hará! Y...¿sabes lo que te digo? – dijo poniendo su acostumbrada sonrisa malvada._

_-¿Qué?_

_Entonces Pansy se tiró un gran eructo en la cara de su madre quedándose tan a gusto como si acabara de plantar un pino._

-Joder, ni loco me caso con esa guarra – dijo Draco asqueado – Menos mal que no quise ser su novio – dijo aliviado.

-Já, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás...que si pudieras ver tu futuro chico...jaja qué pena me das – dijo la bola, riéndose de él.

_-¿Mamá? ¿Mami? ¿Estás bien? – dijo Pansy, al parecer su eructo olía tan mal que había hecho que su madre se desmayara._

_-Jodida zorra... – dijo su madre, que estaba recuperando poco a poco la consciencia – lávate los dientes de vez en cuando...¡no veas como te canta el aliento hija mía!_

-¡Basta! – dijo Draco – qué cosa más repugnante, no quiero ver más – dijo - ¿qué coño has querido decir con eso de mi futuro?

_-_¿Yo? Nada – dijo partiéndose la caja todavía - ¿siguiente víctima?

* * *

_Mmmmm...creo que me pasé un poco con Parkinson xDD lo siento, 0 imaginación xDD habrá mejores :) si quieren algún personaje para ser espiado, dejénlo en un review :) y si les gusta la historia dejen sus reviews. Un beso!_


	4. Severi y su amorcín secreto

**4. "Severi" y su amorcín secreto**

-...bien, veamos que hace el tarado de Snape.

-Como quieras...pero tal vez la imagen sea más desagradable que la anterior, chico – dijo la bola.

Apareció un humo de color negro, como el pelo de Snape. Hasta el humo de Snape parecía grasiento como su pelo, que parece que no se lo había lavado en 2 siglos.

El humo se fue disipando hasta dar con Snape.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – dijo Draco, indignado por lo que acababa de ver - ¿qué hace ese imbécil fuera de la casa?

Snape estaba a la sombra de un árbol en el claro de un lago en medio del bosque. Y tenía una acompañante.

_-Preciosa... – dijo Snape con voz pastelona - ¿vamos a tu casa?_

_-Severus, siempre estas con lo mismo – dijo la mujer._

_Le tapaba la cara un sombrero, pero en cuanto se ladeó, Draco pudo ver que aquella mujer era ni más ni menos que Minerva McGonagall. "¿Qué coño hace esta tipa con Snape?" pensó._

_-Severiiii – dijo ella – ven, acércate – dijo maliciosamente, en la orilla del lago._

_-¿Para qué, churri? – dijo Snape._

_-Porfiii... – suplicó._

_Snape se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla del lago, al lado de ella. Ella le pidió que pusiera bien cerca su cara del agua y él lo hizo. Entonces, Minerva se levantó y lo cogió de los pies y lo tiró al lago._

_-¡Mierda, Minerva, siempre me haces una de las tuyas! – gritó Snape enfadado mientras ella se reía de su "genial" idea._

_-Vamos, Severi, tu pelo necesitaba un aclarado – dijo descojonándose._

"_Severi" salió del lago todo empapado._

_-¡Ven aquí, que te voy a quitar tus capacidades de transformación! – gritó Snape mientras corría detrás de ella._

_-¡Cógeme si puedes! – gritó ella._

_-¡Te vas a enterar!_

_Corrió y corrió detrás de ella pero no la alcanzaba. "¿Cómo puede una vieja chocha como esa correr tan rápido" pensó Draco, que lo estaba presenciando todo._

_Al cabo de un rato ambos pararon y se sentaron otra vez donde estaban al principio. Snape parecía un sapo cabreado y Minerva no podía parar de reírse._

_-Vamos, Severi, te enfadas por todo – dijo la vieja, riéndose en su cara. – Anda, dame un besito – dijo ella._

_-Está bien... – dijo Snape._

_Se dieron un beso y cuando Snape abrió los ojos, vio que estaba besando a un gato, que, por supuesto, era Minerva transformada._

_-¡Joder, Minerva, siempre me hacer lo mismo! – gritó enfadado, mientras ella se volvía a transformar en persona._

_-Soy una vieja cabrona – dijo maliciosamente y Snape la miró con cara de resignación._

-Bueno, creo que has visto ya demasiado, chico – dijo la bola.

-Sí... – dijo Draco - ¡qué asco! – exclamó.

-¿Has pensado ya en tu siguiente víctima?

_Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias :) Aquí tienen a "Quejicus" y su amorcito, Minervi xD espero que os haya gustado :) Por cierto... no voy a poner a Dumbledore. Si hay mortífagos en casa de Draco y Draco está ya dentro de ella, significa que Dumbledore está muerto, así que no puedo ponerlo. Pero..sigan pidiendo personajes :) y gracias por las reviews :)_


	5. Harry loves Maria Isabel

_Bueno, me reí bastante escribiendo este capítulo, llenandolo con todas las tonterías que se me ocurrieron xDD y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y sobre todo..que se rian, que se rian mucho :)_

_Un beso!_

_Y no olviden dejar reviews si les gusta :)_

* * *

**5. Harry loves Maria Isabel**

-Uff...después de lo que me has mostrado no sabría decirte bien a quién quiero espiar – dijo Draco poniéndose bizco (su frecuente cara de confuso).

-Mmmm...¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia, chico? – dijo la bola.

-Como quieras.

-¡Decídete de una puta vez o vete! – gritó.

-¡Ahibalaostia! – gritó (sí, todo seguido, que si no, no tiene gracia) - ¡Eso no es una sugerencia, cacho carne! – gritó enfadado y molesto (que viene a ser lo mismo).

-Querrás decir cacho cristal – dijo la bola con una voz sensual (la cual, nadie sabe por qué la ha puesto).

-De acuerdo, CACHO CRISTAL, veamos que hace Harry Potter – dijo, poniendo énfasis en las mencionadas palabras en mayúsculas.

-Como quieras, pero ya no podrás mirarlo a los ojos nunca más.

-¿Se ha convertido en un basilisco? – preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

-¡No, caramierda! – dijo la bola, de haber tenido manos, le habría sacudido al rubiales una buena colleja – Bien...acércate.

Un humo color rosa chicle muy apetitoso (parecido al color de los labios de la Barbie) apareció dentro de la bola. Una vez más, después del humo, la imagen nítida. Draco no pudo evitar dar un gritito espantado por lo que estaba viendo.

_El pintalabios, toque de rimel  
Moldeador como una artista de cine._

-¿Se puede saber que coño es esto? – dijo Draco, escuchando la canción de Maria Isabel con atención.

_Peluquería, crema hidratante  
Y maquillaje que es belleza al instante_

-Oh, dios mío...no puede ser... – dijo el rubio horrorizado.

_Abrid la puerta que nos vamos pa'la calle  
Que a quién le importa lo que digan por ahí_

-¡Joder, maldita nenaza! – exclamó.

_Y es que...Harry estaba cantando a toda ostia la canción ya mencionada de Maria Isabel._

_Antes muerta que sencilla,  
ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla  
Antes muerta que sencilla,  
ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla_

_-Ayyy..¡me encanta este día! – gritó con entusiasmo._

_Cuando el pobre Draco se fijó en su atuendo, casi se cae de la silla. Harry llevaba una camisa rosa ajustada con transparencias (lo cual dejaba ver claramente los piercings que tenía en los pezones) y abierta que dejaba ver su "brillante" pecho "reciéndepiladoconceraqueaúnseveíarojo", unas mallas estilo años 60 que le llegaban casi por los sobacos de cuero rojo (mala combinación), una bufanda color púrpura, unos taconazos de 50 cm de plataforma de color verde fosforito (el chico tendría que aprender de Volddi con eso de ir a la moda) y...¡un gorro de policía a lo Village People! Draco se acercó más para ver qué ponía en una pancarta que había encima de la cama (sí, Harry estaba en una habitación, tiene que haber entonces, una cama) y vió que rezaba "FELIZ DÍA DEL ORGULLO GAY"._

"Mierda, no me he acordado de mandarle una tarjeta de felicitación a Crabbe y Goyle, que hace un año que salieron del armario" pensó Draco.

_Harry estaba feliz cantando a pleno pulmón la canción de Maria Isabel, cuando entraron en la habitación Hermione, Ron, Luna y Neville (a Neville le habían obligado a asistir, claramente)._

_-¡Hola, Harry! – gritó Hermione entusiasmada - ¡Feliz día! – dijo y a continuación le dio un morreo a Luna (nadie sabe por qué lo hizo, pero todos estaban encantados)._

_-¡Ron, precioso, has venido! – dijo Harry, abalanzándose sobre el cuello de Ron._

_-Harry...recuerda lo que te dije de ser SOLAMENTE amigos... – dijo Ron con resentimiento, a lo que Harry empezó a llorar como una niña._

_-Oh, Harry, no llores... – dijo alguien (al que nadie le importa quién es)._

_-¡Justo el día de mi cumpleaños! – gritó llorando haciendo que se le corriera el rímel._

_-Pero Harry – dijo Ron – hoy no es tu cumpleaños – dijo sabiamente._

_-¡Siempre me lo arruinas todo! – gritó Harry echándose en la cama y llorando sobre un cojín rosa fosforito con forma de corazón (vale, que pasa, yo también tengo uno)._

_Todos miraron mal a Ron (incluido Neville) y este tuvo que disculparse._

_-Perdón – dijo (¿y ya está?? Vaya mierda de disculpa..)._

_-Pues entonces... – dijo Luna que todavía no había hablado._

_-¡Comencemos la orgía! – gritó Hermione totalemente entusiasmada, la cual parecía haberse tomado 3 tripis y 5 rayas de speed._

_Y así lo hicieron. Comenzaron la orgía a pesar de los gritos de Luna, que decía no se qué de que la zorra de Hermione le había robado su parte de diálogo y mientras Neville lloraba en un rincón murmurando cosas como "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" "Están todos locos" "Quiero ir con mi mamá" y demás tonterías que sólo un chico dulce y encantador (osease, virgen) como él puede decir._

-¡Y esos cabrones no me han invitado! – grito Draco enfadadísimo.

-Creo que será mejor que pasemos a la siguiente víctima...

-¡Y el muy cerdo ni se ha dignado a ponerse el pintalabios de color rosa chillón con purpurina, corazones y estrellitas (Draco, te estas pasando, un pintalabios no lleva tantas cosas) que yo le regalé! – dijo, poniéndose a llorar.

-Vale, chico, ya has demostrado que estas enamorado de Harry, pero ahora dime...¿cuál es tu siguiente víctima? – dijo la bola, que parece ser que aquí es la única que no está loca.


	6. La vergüenza de Lucius

**6. La vergüenza de Lucius**

-¿Es que no te importan mis sentimientos? – dijo el rubio sollozando.

-Claro que me importan...pero es que me aburres – dijo la bola sabiamente.

-Bueno...vale – dijo sorbiéndose los mocos (cuesta pensar que alguien que está tan bueno se le caiga el moquillo xD) – muéstrame qué hacen mis padres.

-Abra Kadabra... – dijo la bola poniendo la misma voz que el del Mago de Oz.

Un humo de color amarillo chillón (parecido al del pelo de los Malfoy) y brillante hizo su aparición para dar paso a las imágenes.

Draco distinguió a su madre en la habitación donde Lucius y ella dormían. Ella se reía a lágrima viva en la puerta del baño.

_-¡Venga ya, Lucius, quiero entrar! – dijo retorciéndose. Draco adivinó que se estaba meando._

_-¡Ya te he dicho que esto me va a llevar tiempo! – grito Lucius desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_-¡Una cosa es tiempo y otra cosa son las 2 horas que llevas ahí metido! – gritó Narcisa._

_-¡Joder, si lo llego a saber me tomo los kiwis! – gritó._

_Se oyó un gemido como si alguien estuviera haciendo fuerza y a continuación, un incómodo silencio._

_-¡Nada, que no hay manera! – gritó Lucius desesperado._

_Narcisa se empezó a descojonar._

_-¡Venga, Lucius, que me meooooo!! – gritó._

_-Narcisa, querida, ¿por qué mierda no te vas al otro baño?_

_-¡Porque quiero entrar a este! (sí, la chica tenía que entrar justo en el que su marido estaba cagando, solo para molestar) ¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – dijo Narcisa, maliciosamente._

_-¡No, vete!_

_-Cariño, estas muy alterado, ¿te traigo un DulcoLaxo? – dijo descojonándose._

_-¡No, vete! – repitió._

_-Pero Lucerín..._

_-Grrrrrrrrr – gruñó "Lucerín" enfadado - ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "Lucerín"! – gritó._

_-Pero Lucerín... – dijo Narcisa riéndose – me hago pipiiiiií – dijo._

_-Pues tendrás que espera – dijo este, aparentemente molesto (es lo que pasa cuando intentas hacer tus necesidades y te molestan)._

_En medio de todo este espectáculo, el Lord hizo su entrada en la habitación y al ver como Narcisa se reía se quedó a cuadros._

_-¿Qué pasa, Señor? – preguntó Narcisa, aguantándose la risa (claro, en presencia del Lord nadie puede reirse)._

_-¿Dónde está Lucius? – preguntó._

_-Verá, Señor, Lucius está...- soltó una sonora carcajada y se tapó la boca con la mano - Lucius está en el baño, lamentando ser un viejo estreñido – dijo, sin poder aguantarse la risa._

_-Necesito que vaya a por Nagini, me ha... Nagini ha... – Volddie no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimilla de color verde (como todo él, que es un gran Slytherin) – Nagini ha... lo siento, no puedo seguir – dijo el Lord tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando a lágrima viva._

_-¡Señor, la hemos encontrado! – Amicus y Alecto Carrow acababan de hacer su aparición._

_-¡Estupendo! Pero si no te importa, Narcisa, dile a Lucius que salga – ordenó, y, cuando alguien que tiene por lo menos 100 años y cara de serpiente te dice que hagas algo, tú, por respeto a la tercera edad (aunque en caso del Lord bien podría ser cuarta edad) pues tú vas, y obedeces._

_-¡Lucerín! ¡El Lord... – dijo, y el Lord la miró mal – digo, el Señor Tenebroso desea que salgas!_

_-¡Señor Oscuro! – gritó – Verá es que... mi vientre ya no es como era...esto...no va a poder ser._

_-¿Y por qué? ¡Sal ahora mismo, Lucius Malfoy! ¡Esperaré aquí hasta que salgas! – dijo Volddie._

_-No, por favor, iros todos de una vez... – dijo Lucius, al borde de las lágrimas (es que...aquí si llora el Lord tienen que llorar todos)._

_-¡Señor, Señor! – dijo Bellatrix Lestrange al entrar en el cuarto - ¿de qué quiere el bocadillo: de nocilla o de paté?_

_-Sírveme ambos, vivo en el país de los sabores – dijo el Lord todo ceremonioso._

_Y ya eran cinco en el cuarto, que, sepa Dios por qué, no se habían movido de allí y esperaban a que Lucius terminara de hacer sus cositas._

_-¡Oh, mierda! – gritó Narcisa empezando a llorar (lo dicho, aquí lloran todos) - ¡me he meado encima! ¡Lucerín, ya no hace falta que salgas, puedes cagar a gusto! – dijo lamentándose._

_Al decir esto todos los presentes se rieron (los Carrow tardaron un poco más en entender el chiste) y Lucius empezó a llorar en el baño._

_-Joder...¿qué es lo que he hecho yo para merecer esto? – dijo lloriqueando – Ah, sí, los asesinatos..._

-¿De verdad son así mis padres? – dijo Draco, indignado por la humillación de su papi.

-Seee...

-Acabo de perder un héroe... – dijo el rubiales.

-Vale, sí...trauma por aquí, trauma por allá..¡siguiente! – gritó la bola, como si fuera la dependienta de una charcutería.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :) aquí tienen a petición a los padres de Draco :) no olviden dejar sus reviews, me encanta leerlas :)_

_un beso!_


End file.
